


Day 2: Visiting Universe 6

by dcupsofjustice



Series: Kakavege Week Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dress Up, M/M, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Vague. but there lol, sorta. in the sense that goku is wearing literally anything else but a gi, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: uhh goku Dresses Up in u6 sadala looks, then vegeta goes down on him





	Day 2: Visiting Universe 6

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread, so uhh good luck bitch !!

“Kakarott, let me see.” 

Vegeta heard rustling from the closet, and the occasional grunt. Tapping his foot impatiently, Vegeta huffed. He’d been waiting long enough!

“Kakarott, we need to see Cabba in ten minutes! So either you come out Now, or I will drag you by the hair, and I don’t care if you’re still half naked!” 

That did it, as Vegeta heard Goku sigh in defeat. 

Opening the closet door slowly Goku came out and stood there; awkwardly fiddling with the high-cut hem of the shorts, face red in embarrassment.  
Vegeta couldn’t stop staring.

Goku was wearing a loose scoop necked crop top in a Rhubarb red, nicely showing off the younger Saiyans toned stomach. The bottoms stopped at the upper thigh, hugging Goku’s thick thighs nicely. As shoes, he wore his usual blue ones, with knee length black tights. All in all—

“It doesn’t fit.” Vegeta said.

“I know it doesn’t fit!” Goku shrieked, uncomfortable at the tightness of his clothes. He was used to wearing loose gi, after all.

Turning around to show off his backside, Goku pulled at the bottoms again. He sighed dramatically.

“See, Vegeta?!? These shorts are way too tight! I told Caulifla and Kale this wasn’t a good—“   
Goku stopped short, looking away with hunched shoulders.

Vegeta’s felt himself smirk, grabbing Goku’s hips tightly, his dick flush with Goku’s ass. Breath hot in Goku’s ear, he said, “So you Were dressing up for me.” Goku only wore his orange gi, so when they’d come to Sadala and Goku had wanted to wear the Saiyan fashions, Vegeta was suspicious.

But looking at Goku now, Vegeta was glad.

Goku moaned at the contact, holding onto Vegeta’s hands and pushing into his crotch. He licked his lips when he felt the pressure against his ass leave, Vegeta having dropped to his knees.  
His face was only inches away from Goku’s plump ass. Getting comfortable, Vegeta pulls the shorts down below Goku’s ass, glad to see the lack of underwear.

Goku gives a shaky whimper, as Vegeta spreads Goku’s ass cheeks apart. 

Vegeta himself groans, seeing Goku’s holy already wet and stretched out.

“So that’s why you took so long.” Vegeta smirks, leaning over Goku’s hole, breath ghosting the flash there.

Goku whimpers, hands now holding onto his knees for purchase, as he feels his the first lick against cleft of his ass. His face is so hot now, he’s glad he isn’t wearing his gi. Too much clothes.

Goku’s knees finally buckle when Vegeta begins lapping over his hole, and he mewls at his new position. On his hands and knees before Vegeta.  
“V-Vegeta, ahhn~!” Goku says, voice pitchy, as the thick wet tongue finally enters his wet hole. Vegeta’s ungloved hands are kneading Goku’s ass, while his tongue teases him with promises of what’s to come.

Goku pushes back against the older Saiyans face, begging for Vegeta to go deeper into his hole, and Vegeta’s steely grip tightens as he obliges. Now Goku’s whining and quickly he tries to muffle his embarrassing sounds with his hand. 

Vegeta’s tongue is plunging in so much deeper now, and he can feel Goku’s body shaking from pleasure, with unreleased need. Goku’s hand over his mouth doing nothing to hide the little moans the younger Saiyan is too embarrassed to express. Vegeta is usually the one trying to cover Goku’s mouth, what with Goku not feeling any shame, and he realizes that he misses the loud Goku; wants to hear all his reactions when Vegeta finally gets him to come.

The closer to the edge Vegeta gets him, the louder Goku becomes; and the more Goku tries to hide his reactions. Right now, all he’s able to produce is pitchy squeals and mewls. Vegeta takes hold of Goku’s hands, holding them behind his back, and growls out a, “Let me hear you, Kakarott!”

Goku shakily obliges; so when Vegeta swipes his tongue over Goku’s entrance, Goku wails. Vegeta does it again, and again, and again, until all he can hear is Goku’s moans. 

They end up being over an hour late.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna do at least one prompt in each days category, but whether or not they r good??? mmm. dont sweat it, guy. they will Not


End file.
